The Plan
by Nebulous Bacon
Summary: Cathy has a Plan
1. Chapter 1

_For Blades - See I told you I would write more._

Cathy was excited. Today was a very important day. Today, at 11:37 PM, she was going to execute the final stage of the Plan.

The final stage was very important to her. In fact, she felt as if it were going to be the most important thing she had ever done. She felt as if her entire life had been spent preparing for it. She felt as if it were the entire reason for her existence. And the reason she felt these things is because they were entirely true.

She stood in a tiny hotel bathroom, brushing her hair. She didn't want to look disheveled for the most important event of her life. Not that she ever _wanted_ to look disheveled, but today she was especially careful about her appearance. It didn't really matter, of course; the aim was to have nobody notice her. Still, she wanted to look good for her memories, and for the stories she would tell later to her friends. Assuming she would ever have friends.

In truth, Cathy was very lonely. She had no friends, no family. There was a small group of people she liked, people who had assisted her with the early stages, but even they were more of acquaintances. Friendship had never really been important to her before, what with the Plan taking up all of her time. It was only now that she realized that she would need to have something in her life after it was all over.

Oh well. She'd cross the "having-a-social-life" bridge later. For now, her life was all about the Plan.

She looked up at herself in the mirror with a sudden determination. Tonight, she was going to sneak into that attic and set right the wrongs of over a decade ago. She was going to remove the thing that should never have been in the first place. She was going to do her part to improve the world.

She was not Cathy Dollanganger.

She was Cathy Doppelganger.


	2. Chapter 2

Cathy lay in her uncomfortable hotel bed and thought about her victim. On the outside, they were entirely identical. They had the same eyes, hair, and everything else. They could have been twins. And yet, they were complete opposites.

At least, that was what Cathy liked to believe. In reality, they had more similarities than she was comfortable with. Both of them had a strange fixation on shoulders. Both of them had spent some nights staring at their ceilings, wondering how Abraham Lincoln kept his hat from blowing off his head when he gave speeches in windy areas. Most curious of all, both despised the word "celery."

But those were all meaningless similarities. There were nothing substantial in common between them. There couldn't have been. Besides, they had plenty of differences as well. Although both hated the _word_ "celery," they were in stark opposition about the quality of the vegetable itself. Cathy Dollanganger thought it was merely "alright," whereas Cathy Doppelganger thought it was firmly in "okay" territory. Differences such as these were just a fraction of the reason it was plain that the _other_ Cathy was an abomination. Just the thought of her made our Cathy shudder. It was quite good that she wouldn't be alive much longer.

Cathy looked at the time. 6:30 AM. She had a lot of time to kill. The Plan was essentially completed; all she needed was to find the attic by 11:37 PM and set right the world. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. For the first time in her life, she had nothing to do.

It was an odd feeling. She almost wished she had something to occupy her time. Maybe this was boredom. Or maybe she was just unaccustomed to having no task to fulfill. She was still a bit tired, so it wouldn't have been impossible for her to fall back asleep. But what would be the point? Usually, as Cathy slept, the next phase would be revealed to her. But now that the Plan was almost complete, how would she dream? Would she dream like a normal person? Would she dream at all?

Eventually, Cathy decided not to sleep. She would just have to wait until it was time to pay Other Cathy a visit. Until then, she would just have to be bored.


End file.
